Pritti Curr Joka's Harum
Pritticurr Joka's Harum '(プリキュアジョーカーズ ハーリーム ''purikyua jookaazu haariimu) is an anime series and the 12th series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise. The idea was created by Pritticurr Tumblr Family corp. It replaced Pretty Cure Microsoft Word's timeslot. The series' theme is mainly tumblr,french, and brand brand brand stuff. '''Plot “In the magical universe of the Pretty Cure Fandom, The once smart (ok, idk if it was really smart) kingdom of pclj is taken over by evil! To defeat it a few special tumblr fans who all have joker as their husbando meet Chibi Joker and CJ tells them to became Pretty Cure! Yes, we know Joker is evil, but even he wants pclj to be good. If these tumblr fans save pclj, as Pritti Curr Joka’s Harums they get to meet Joker and maybe even get to spend “Special Time” with him. Or maybe that end part is what we want to happen” - Slightly edited summary originally by Insanity_Peggy. Characters Pretty Cures Insanity_Peggy/Cure Insanity The leader and first girl to join the harem. Joker likes her the best. TheStarSamurai/Cure Samurai Her hair is like really cool. Fights with a really rad sword Gcio/Cure Gcio Her hair is ALSO really cool. PCAnon/Cure Anonymous She wears a veil that looks like a lampshade. Could it be she's magical royalty?! Patamon/Cure Patamon Has the qtest character design. Itsukibutt/Beat-love/Crowgayrobot/Cure Butt She has the best Cure name. She's in love with Itsuki from HeartCatch and her fine booty. They are married it is canon. RSK/Cure Nyanbow Fuq u, she is rainbows. Ebbywaffle/Ebony Viole'''t she is a helper cure AND THAT'S AWESOME also she likes breakfast '''Pretty_konjiki/Cure Gold is the only homeschooled cure loves dogs her and gcio iz canon Shimmz/Cure Shimmer SHE'S PINK DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S THE LEADER no it doesn't. Fights with a really shiny sickle. Flowers/Cure Rose she attacks with her hair and she is a true hero. She gained the title of Sass Master from being the sassiest Cure Symphony he brings music to all the pritticurrs Rina Ichikise/Cure Doge she has an obsession with doges and ken ichijouji and yayoi kise and she likes doge puns. she attacks with a bone. CaitsMeow/Cure Miaou she has awesome chef skills and speaks french a lot. fights with a rapier and REALLY likes aubergines. CurrTiid/ Cure Tide she comes to help the cures when her brothers are not on the computer. BAKA/ Cure Mistral she draws and plays with the wind. Points out pointy butts.It is rumoured that more Cures will join the team. Villains PCLJ Pclj was once an okay place, but then it was taken over by evil. It is now the evil kingdom. Many of the civilians morphed into Wank Zombies; there were few survivors. Whining Whining is the ruler of PCLJ. No other information about them has been disclosed as of yet. Mascots Chibi Joker He looks like Joker, but chibi. Others Joker He's Joker. Also Peggy x Him is a OTP but everycure wants him Dr. Rabbit the worlds only rabbit dentist Trivia *''Pritticurr Joka's Harum is the first Pretty Cure season to have Cures based on real people *''Pritticurr Joka's Harum ''has a lot in common with ''Pretty Cure Microsoft Word **They are the best Pretty Cure seasons **they are made by tumblr **curr tipo wuz hurr *All the characters' Cure uniforms are completely different to each other. *As there are many different character designers for this season, the styles look very different to each other. *Best Precure season *They all ship Hibikana *Reyka becaym Pritticurr *There are ships that become canon in this season. Two of them being Cure Gcio/Cure Gold and Cure Insanity/Joker